10 simples coups
by Hell71
Summary: TRADUCTION - Lors du pari entre Brian et Brandon. Que se serait-il passé si Brandon avait choisi Justin comme un des coups de la liste...?


Disclamer : Je ne possède rien, tout appartient aux créateurs de la série… blablabla habituel :P

Ceci est une traduction de **Ten Simple Tricks **écrit par **AlwaysSharp**.

* * *

**10 simples coups**

-« D'accord. » Dit Brandon en faisant tourner le stylo entre ses doigts. « Tu as nommé ton top 5. Maintenant s'est à moi. » Ses yeux brillaient de manière suggestive quand il débita une liste de 4 noms, puis lentement, un sourire démoniaque fendit son visage. « Et Justin Taylor. » Dit-il simplement.

Brian ouvrit de grands yeux. « Non. »

-« Non ? » Répéta Brandon. « Tu ne peux pas dire _non_. Je t'ai laissé mettre le nom de _ces_ enculés sur la liste. » Dit-il en désignant les 5 premiers noms. « Donc je peux choisir qui je veux. »

Brian n'était pas stupide. Il savait que Brandon savait _exactement_ qui était Justin. Et il n'allait pas décider de retirer son nom de la liste. Donc, avec un soupire exagérer, Brian s'approcha et murmura « Il veut une relation. Il m'a harceler pendant des années, après que je l'ai défloré. Il pense que je suis son petit ami. »

Ca le tuait de devoir dire ça. Ca le tuait vraiment.

« Donc ça ne devrait pas être un problème pour toi. » Lui fit remarquer Brandon. « Un harceleur devrait être facile à mettre dans ton lit. » Après cela, il but une dernière gorgée de sa bière et recopia la liste pour Brian. « Bonne chance et que le meilleur baiseur gagne. »

Et le trou du cul se leva de sa chaise, lança à Brian un sourire qui n'était pas si charmant et alla jusqu'au bar.

-« Je suis sur la liste ? » Demanda le curieux barman, essayant de jeter un coup d'œil au papier avant que Brian ne le range dans sa poche.

En l'ignorant, Brian poussa un soupire. « Un autre. » Demanda-t-il en indiquant le verre vide devant lui.

Le barman s'exécuta.

**OoO**

Les 6 premiers étaient faciles. Des salopes, pour la plupart – Brian avait personnellement choisi 5 d'entre eux pour sa liste sachant qu'ils auraient envie de ce qu'il y avait dans son pantalon à l'instant même où il aurait franchi les portes du Babylon. Et en plus, il ne désirait pas l'autre enculé de Brandon – ils étaient satisfait du roi actuel, merci beaucoup.

Le 6ème était un choix de Brandon, mais comme les autres, il était hors de question pour lui qu'il refuse de baiser avec une légende.

Les numéros 7, 8 et 9 n'avaient pas l'air trop difficile non plus. Putain, l'un d'eux avait un _sanctuaire_ dédié à Brian dans son appartement et un autre avait harcelé Brian dans ses jeunes années.

A cette pensée, Brian frémit. Utiliser des expressions comme celles là lui ont fait penser que peut-être Brandon avait raison – peut-être qu'il _était_ temps de descendre de son trône.

Puis, le connard entra au Woody's et traça directement vers Brian donc il n'y pensa plus.

Ils eurent une petite conversation au sujet de comment ils avaient tout les deux couchés avec les 6 premiers, puis le trou du cul eu l'audace de dire qu'ils étaient égaux. « Egalité, » Le corrigea rapidement Brian « mais jamais égaux. »

-« Tu as eu Taylor ? » Lui demanda Brian sur le ton de la conversation, frappant ses doigts sur le bar. Il se pencha pour inspecter la liste de Brandon et – comme il l'espérait – le nom de Justin n'avait pas encore été barré. Brian poussa un soupire de soulagement.

Et Brandon s'en aperçu.

-« Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas que ton petit _harceleur_ se fasse baiser par d'autres mecs ? » Ricana le trou du cul.

Brian maintient un masque d'indifférence – ce qu'il maitrisait à la perfection depuis des années en prétendant être un enfoiré sans cœur, bien sur. « Il a seulement 16 ans, tu sais. » Fit-il remarquer. S'était un mensonge, mais s'était un putain de bon.

Brandon avait légèrement haussé les épaules. « Il a déjà baisé avant. » Dit-il.

Et dans son esprit, Brian laissa une vague impression le marquer : _touché_.

**OoO**

7 et 8 – Fait. Ce qui lui laissait le mec avec le sanctuaire et… Justin.

En réalité, le suivant serait le _passif_ avec le sanctuaire.

Le seul réconfort était de savoir que Brandon n'avait pas encore eu Justin. Brian savait que Brandon le réservait pour la fin ou quand Brian semblerait trop proche du but, parce que de la façon dont Brandon voyait les choses, Brian allait être dévasté quand il saurait que Brandon avait couché avec Justin. Il se trompait bien sur. Pas vrai ?

Bon, Brandon était avec son numéro 8 et Brian allait se lancer à la poursuite de son numéro 9 quand il apprit que Brandon avait payé un voyage au Mexique au type pour quelques jours.

Attraper un avion et baiser le mec dans les toilettes a été facile.

En descendant de l'avion, il savait qu'il lui restait à présent un problème.

**OoO**

En présentant le billet du vol à Brandon, Brian ne pouvait cacher la petite bouffée d'autosatisfaction qu'il ressentit. Après tout, s'était tout à fait normal. _S'était_ juste totalement impossible pour Brandon de gagner. Tout du moins, ça semblait l'être.

-« Maintenant, » Dit Brian en tournant la paille dans son Cosmo, « comme j'ai déjà baisé Taylor, on pourrait dire que j'ai gagné. Ok ? »

Brandon leva un sourcil. « Tu as baisé avec lui depuis que le pari a commencé ? » Demanda-t-il vaguement.

-« Non. » Répondit Brian en maudissant le mauvais timing.

-« Donc je pense que tu as ta réponse. » Dit Brandon avant de plier la liste et de la fourrer dans sa poche. Avant de sortir, il se retourna et fit un petit sourire narquois à Brian « Et au faite, » Dit-il doucement « J'en ai 9 aussi. »

**OoO**

Quand Brian gara sa voiture sur le parking du lotissement de Ben et Michael, le gamin était là, sous le porche. « Salut. » Dit Brian, content d'avoir à évité l'embarra d'entrée et de _demander_ à parler au minet.

-« Salut. » Répéta Justin, clairement perplexe. « Tu veux que j'aille chercher Michael ? »

Brian sortit de la voiture et ferma la portière, s'asseyant confortablement sur le capot. « Non, pas vraiment » Répondit-il. Avant que Justin ne puisse demander s'il voulait voir Ben, Brian décida d'être franc. « Je suis venu ici pour te voir. » Dit-il.

Justin resta bouche bée sous le choc, « Moi ? » Demanda-t-il, clairement abasourdi.

-« Ouais, viens ici. » Dit Brian et comme toujours, Justin obéit. Il laissa tomber son sac à dos sur le côté du porche, puis docilement, se dirigea vers la voiture de Brian.

-« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il nerveusement en entortillant ses doigts.

Brian posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon pour qu'il se calme. « Relax » Ordonna-t-il et Justin le fit. « Je voulais juste savoir… Tu veux sortir boire un verre ou deux ? Peut-être… Faire un arrêt par le loft en rentrant ? »

Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de mentir, mise à part par omission. Mais il savait que Monsieur-Je-Veux-Une-Relation-Sérieuse aurait certainement sourcillé en entendant parler de la liste des 10 meilleurs coups. Et _il n'allait pas_ laisser cet enculé de Brandon revenir au Babylon. Hors de question !

Sauf que… Si Justin refusait de baiser avec Brian, sans aucun doute, il dirait non à Brandon aussi.

A moins qu'il ait _entendu_ parler du pari et voulait se venger de Brian.

Putain.

-« Donc je suis sur ta liste, hein ? » Dit Justin sèchement.

Double putain.

Brian grogna. « Oui. » Après un bref moment de silence, il soupira. « Je suppose que tu vas me faire la morale sur mon manque de maturité et que je ne devrais pas jouer à des jeux puériles comme ça. »

-« Putain non. » S'exclama Justin.

Attendez. _Quoi_ _?!_

-« Je pense que s'est bien que tu restes en contacte avec ton côté ado, » continua le blond. « Mais, » dit-il « si tu veux me baiser, tu vas devoir faire quelque chose. »

Brian ne pu réprimer l'humour cru et grossier qui était devenu une seconde nature chez lui. « J'ai déjà rendu service à 9 d'entre eux. » Marmonna-t-il.

-« Tu gardes le meilleur pour la fin. » Remarqua Justin. « Bon, tu vas devoir faire quelque chose d'autre. Ca sera facile et je promets que je ne baiserai pas avec Brandon pendant le temps que ça te prendra pour accomplir ta mission. »

Résigné, Brian soupira. «Bien, qu'est ce que s'est ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Un petit sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de Justin. « Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu ressens pour moi. Honnêtement. » Ses yeux bleus pétillaient. « Si tu me mens, je le saurais. »

Il s'installa confortablement sur l'herbe devant la voiture de Brian, s'assit en tailleur et allongea ses bras derrière lui pour que ses paumes fouillent dans l'herbe. « Vas-y. »

**OoO**

_Putain. Putain putain putain putain putain putain putain putain putain putain putain putain putain putain putain. __Comment je suis supposé faire ça?_

_Je sais ce qu'il veut que je lui dise. S'est ce qu'ils veulent tous que je leur dise. Ces trois mots, comme s'ils faisaient une quelconque différence. _

_Si je le dis à quelqu'un et que je ne le veux pas, cela change-t-il les choses ? Est-ce que je me sentirais différent à propos de ça ?_

_Non._

_Mais alors… Si ça ne change rien, pourquoi je ne peux pas le dire ? Si les mots ne signifient rien, pourquoi je ne peux pas les dire et en finir avec ça ?_

_Parce que les mots ont une signification pour moi. Parce que je ne mens pas. Heu, en faite si. Je ni mes émotions constamment. Mais s'est une chose. Admettre que j'ai une certaine émotion – s'est une tout autre chose. Que faire si je ne veux pas le dire ? Que faire si je change d'avis ? Est-ce que je peux faire ça ? _

_Putain._

_Mais qu'est-ce que l'amour, de toute façon ? Quelqu'un m'a dit que s'est quand quelqu'un fait de toi une meilleure personne, mais s'est des conneries, parce que je sais que Mikey m'aime, mais ça l'a rendu dépendant et faible, même si je l'aime aussi._

_Rien à foutre de ça._

_Je sais que j'aime le petit trou du cul._

_Et maintenant je dois lui dire ?_

_Ouais. Maintenant, je dois lui dire._

**OoO**

Brian entendit des pas dans les feuilles derrière lui, mais il les ignora. Il ignora tout. Il marcha droit devant, loin de sa voiture et s'appuya contre un arbre. Puis, il prit une profonde inspiration.

-« Est-ce que je suis obligé de faire un putain de discours ? » Demanda-t-il, clairement mal à l'aise face à toute cette situation.

Justin parut préoccupé. Quand il a annoncé le défit, il n'avait pas l'intention de blesser Brian et cela avait l'air d'être en train de le tuer. « Ecoute Brian » Dit-il rapidement « Tu n'as pas à… »

-« J'en ai envie, vraiment. » Le rassura Brian.

Est-ce qu'il avait déjà reculé devant un défi ?

-« Je, heu… » Putain. Maintenant, il bégayait. Brian n'avait jamais bégayé. Jamais. « Je ne voulais pas que tu partes. Au début si, tu sais, il y a des années, et je t'ai poussé jusqu'à ce que ça arrive, mais ça n'était pas pareil. Cette fois, je voulais que tu sois avec moi. Je veux encore que tu sois avec moi. Et maintenant que tu m'as quitté, j'agis comme un gosse pour compenser le faite que je n'ai plus l'autre moitié de moi dans ma vie – la meilleure moitié. »

Brian pensa à sa conversation avec Ted, quand l'indiscret comptable l'avait « menacé » avec des sushi et des mangues et avait forcé Brian à révéler ses secrets de familles et ses sentiments actuels. Il se sentait comme ça d'une certaine manière, mais il se sentait également plus… honnête. Peut-être pas que s'était _Justin_ et que Ted… ne l'était pas.

-« Est-ce que je peux arrêter maintenant ? » Demanda abruptement Brian, imaginant Ted à la place de Justin et soudain incapable de continuer.

Justin hocha la tête. « Ouais. » Il se tourna vers la maison. « Bon, je vais rentrer… »

-« Attends. » L'interrompit Brian. « Et concernant, heu… Tu sais… La liste… ? »

Il y avait de la surprise dans les yeux du jeune homme. « On a déjà baisé avant, » Dit-il doucement « pourquoi tu ne peux pas compter ça ? »

-« Parce que je ne peux pas. » Répondit Brian. « Ca serait tricher. »

Et _ça_ aussi s'était tricher dans un sens – il voulait _vraiment_ Justin là maintenant, et il savait qu'il _pouvait_ juste dire à Brandon qu'il avait baiser avec le gamin et qu'il l'aurait probablement cru, et en plus, s'est pas comme si Justin allait baiser avec Brandon de sitôt. Mais il n'allait pas dire ça.

Justin expira. « Passes me prendre à 8h. » Dit-il. « Non - plutôt 9h. »

-« Et est-ce que je dois emmener diner le Prince Charmant dans un restaurant romantique avant de consommer notre relation ? » Se moqua Brian.

Le jeune homme souleva ses sourcils. « Je croyais que Brian Kinney ne faisait pas ce genre de choses. » murmura-t-il.

Brian fit un pas pour partir. « Je ferais une exception. » Dit-il et il rentra dans sa voiture avant de retourner le gamin et le baiser sur la putain de pelouse de Michael.

**OoO**

Brian klaxonna et le blond sortit en courant. Michael était sous le porche, fusillant Brian d'un regard désapprobateur quand Justin ouvrit la portière passager et glissa à l'intérieur. « Bye, Mikey. » Lança Brian avant d'accélérer pour ne plus voir l'expression d'horreur sur les visages d'Eli et Monty regardant fixement par leur fenêtre.

-« Putain de voisinage. » Grogna Brian. « Comment peux-tu supporter ça ? »

Justin secoua la tête. « C'est vraiment terrible. » Admit-il. « Ils pensent tous qu'ils sont des petites femmes au foyer hétéro. J'ai besoin de mon propre endroit. »

Brian ne dit pas ce qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue : _Ou tu as besoin de revenir chez moi_.

« Donc Sunshine, » Dit Brian sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il dirait ensuite. « Oh » s'interrompit-il. « Donc Justin » Dit-il comme s'il n'avait jamais utilisé ce petit nom affectueux. « Tu veux faire ça au loft ou dans la backroom du Babylon pour que tout le monde le voit ? »

-« Ils penseraient que nous nous sommes remis ensemble. » Murmura Justin.

Brian sourit d'un air satisfait. « Tout le plaisir de baiser avec toi, mon chéri. » Mais il laissa tomber et prit la direction du loft.

Justin ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose d'un prédateur dans les yeux de Brian.

**OoO**

-« Sur le lit. » Dirigea Brian.

Comme si ce n'était pas évident.

Justin ôta son pantalon, puis ses sous vêtements, et s'assit là juste avec un vieux T-shirt blanc quand Brian arriva dans la chambre. L'homme plus âgé se pencha, toucha l'ourlet du T-shirt de Justin et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête blonde.

-« Mon tour. » Inspira Justin. Soudain, ils ne sont plus dans le présent. Soudain, ils sont des mois en arrière, il y a deux ans, peut importe – dans une situation où ils peuvent faire l'amour, pas seulement baiser. Ses mains sont sur le bouton du jeans de Brian, pour le défaire – y a-t-il jamais eu un bouton non défait avec la même tension sexuelle qu'il y a maintenant ?

Il fit glisser le pantalon de Brian le long de ses cuisses, rassemblant le tissu dans ses poings et l'ôtant complétement. Ensuite, il enleva la chemise de Brian, puis ses chaussettes et il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que Brian ne portait pas de sous-vêtements.

Quelqu'un savait qu'il allait être chanceux ce soir.

Ca ne dérangea pas Justin un foutu instant.

**OoO**

-« J'ai eu Taylor » furent les premiers mots qui sortirent de la bouche de Brian quand il aperçu Brandon au Babylon. Il était assit au bar et Justin sur le tabouret à ses côtés. Les yeux bleus du jeune homme étaient pétillants quand ils rencontrèrent ceux du trou du cul qui avait eu l'audace de remettre en question le règne de Brian sur Liberty Avenue.

Brandon se renfrogna. « Je suppose que tu es venu chercher ton prix ? » Demanda-t-il franchement.

-« Quel est la récompense ? » Chuchota Justin dans l'oreille de Brian.

Brian lui dit. Justin pouffa de rire.

-« Oui. » Dit Brian à l'enculé d'un air suffisant. Le passif. « Dans la backroom. »

Avant que le trou du cul n'ose poser la question Brian dit avec un sourire narquois. « De cette façon, tout le monde pourra voir Super Actif se la prendre dans le cul au lieu de donner. Et Justin, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, je voudrais que tu te joignes à nous. »

Menant la barque à la perfection comme toujours, Brian se leva de son tabouret et s'en alla vers l'arrière du club. « On y va ? »

Brandon et Justin suivirent.

Pour une fois, Justin n'y vit aucun inconvénient.

* * *

Voilà pour cette petite traduction.

J'espère que ça vous à plu et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes (je ne l'ai pas fait relire par une béta).

Laissez-moi de l'amour… REVIEW :D


End file.
